The Way You Make Me Feel
by Celeste.J.Evans
Summary: In which Rick and Kate go to a charity dinner and try to get out of it. Silly, kind of plotless but a nice little piece after 5x05 and NaNoWriMo


**Happy Halloween! And for those of you who are insane (like me): happy last day before NaNoWriMo starts. If you don't know what that is, look it up, it's AWESOME. Now I kept saying that I had two one-shots to write and I do but I realized I couldn't get both done before November 1st so here's the first one and if I don't sleep for a while, you might be able to get the second one soon. If you want to keep up with what's going on during the month of November when I doubt I will be on here much you can go to my blog: madamewriterofwrongs .blogspot it's still just a baby but I'll be updating it on a regular basis through out the month. **

**This story kept growing, it was not meant to be like this. I kept saying 'alright I'll end it' but it didn't. It's still not the longest one-shot ever - obviously - but it's long for me and for just writing this in one sitting, I'm quite proud of myself. What do you guys think of it?**

**Anyways, here you are. Oh, and follow me on twitter **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

Beckett leaned against the bar, holding her champagne flute in one hand, her eyes skimming the crowded ballroom looking for her boyfriend. She'd been casually – not so casually – looking for him for the last twenty minutes while she chatted with Mayor Weldon about the recent budget proposal for the NYPD asking her opinion on it. It's not that she didn't like the Mayor or enjoy his company – or needed to stay on his good side – but she hated these Charity Balls and the only reason she was here was because her currently MIA boyfriend had brought her along to keep the gaggles of fans away. It hadn't worked but at least she was there to hiss at them when they got too close.

And speaking of close, Beckett finally caught sight of her illustrious boyfriend on the other side of the ballroom leaning against a side table while a waitress stood in front of him, grinning and not-so-subtly showing off her cleavage.

Ever so calmly the detective placed her flute on the table behind her, straightened her dress and stormed straight across the floor. She barely took notice of the fact that the sea of dancers and chattering well-to-dos had parted for the red-faced woman in the shimmering navy dress, glaring at the man across the room. The only person who didn't notice was Castle who suddenly turned to her in shock when she stopped a few feet from him. "Richard Castle what the _hell_ are you doing?" He opened his mouth to respond but before he could even squeak she took a step forward so all he could see was her and the fiery light in her eyes "I cannot believe you dragged me to this function, ditched me and now you're chatting up some blonde bimbo; no offense."

"Some taken." The waitress placed her hand on her hips but had wisely stepped out of Beckett's direct line of fire.

"Good." She didn't stop to even take a breath. "I came here for you but if you'd rather be with someone else then you can find your own goddamn way home." And just like that she was turning on her much-too-expensive heels and storming past the waves of people and out the main doors of the ballroom leaving Rick completely horrified and confused.

Before anyone could dare approach him to ask him what the hell had just happened, he decided to investigate for himself and followed his girlfriend out the elegant double doors and into the dimly lit hallway. He moved to rush out the doors and into the chilled evening air when a hand suddenly grabbed him roughly from the side and he saw his life flash before his eyes…well, maybe just the evening.

It had taken all of his charm – and begging – to get Kate Beckett, his somewhat secret girlfriend to agree to attend the charity ball with him. It was for a good cause, he knew that, but he still hated having to get dressed up and shake hands and kiss babies. The ego boost had lost its magic once he started working with the NYPD. Now it seemed more like a nuisance. But if Kate was there he would at least have someone to distract him from the boredom of talking to the stuffed shirts of upper Manhattan.

So after promising to treat her to an in-house spa day – like that was punishment to him – he finally agreed to pick her up at seven o'clock in a town car so they could arrive in subtle style. At 6:53 PM Kate opened the door to find a dapper looking Rick in a suit and tie, looking just delectable.

Rick, for his part, found himself feeling very underdressed and completely turned on. He unabashedly looked his girlfriend up and down with an awestruck, hungry look in his eyes. There was no way he couldn't admire her beauty. "Wow," he breathed "you look…wow."

She rolled her eyes but the dark colour of her cheeks betrayed her "writer's mind at work there, Castle?"

Not about to let his girlfriend get the last word he reached out to run his hand down her side, his fingertips brushing her hips and pulling her flush against him "it's what you do to me."

She smirked, her hands falling to his biceps "it's not hard to make you speechless is it?"

"Not with you."

She let out a little sniff of laughter before patting his arm and slipping past him "come on, we've got to go." She pulled the door closed and stepped out of his embrace.

He grabbed her hand to stop her with a sweet, sincere look that melted her heart "you really do look beautiful, Kate."

She smiled slowly, squeezing his fingers and swinging them slightly "I know. We match." She tugged him along behind her until they reached the elevator and then they were shoulder to shoulder, sharing a secret smile because they were already imagining what they could do to each other after the party was over.

Outside, she hugged herself against the chill of the evening air while Rick rushed forward to pull her door open and usher her inside. He settled in beside her so their thighs were brushing and she rolled her eyes at his less than subtle move. So he was going to try and feel her up in on the drive to a professional dinner? Well two can play at that game.

As the car drove off, Kate took a deep breath, ensuring her chest heaved in an exaggerated manner so Rick could see just how tight the bodice of her dress was. She felt his eyes on her in an instant but kept the smile off her face. But barely a block into the drive she decided to up the ante and heaved a loud sigh, letting her fingers fall from her thigh and onto his. He was staring directly at her at this point but still she kept the smile from creeping onto her face. Playfully, she squeezed his knee and slid her hand up higher on his leg, repeating the motion five times before he finally grabbed her hand and held it where it ways, dangerously high up on his thigh. This time she bit her lip and the corners turned up. As punishment, he removed her hand from his leg and placed it squarely – and forcefully – in her lap, making her gasp in surprise. She turned to glare at him but he had a matching smirk to the one she had worn just moments ago. So the game was on.

By the time the town car pulled up to the swanky hotel Beckett barely remembered the name of, her dress was around her hips and his pants were practically on backwards. The driver, whom they _now_ realized had seen the entire show, graciously gave them a moment to compose themselves before opening the door for the couple with a kind if not awkward nod. Rick couldn't even look him in the eyes.

Inside the ballroom was breathtakingly beautiful but Kate and Rick were still back in that car so they couldn't really enjoy the wonder of it. And apparently they both had the same idea because not moments after entering the ballroom, the couple were turning around and heading back out the door.

"Well there you two are." They froze in the same position, half way out the ballroom doors, panicked, desperate looks to match the other's.

"Paula," Rick plastered a smile on his face in hopes of fooling his book agent into believing he wanted to be here "we were just looking for you."

The gorgeous brunette placed her perfectly manicured hands on her hips and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow "really, because it looked like you two were trying to sneak off without doing your job."

"Paula," he tried to laugh, looping his arm through Kate's a squeezing tight; she was not getting out of this. "My job is to write. This is really the stuff that you and Gina and Sloan like to do."

She simply stared at him in disbelief before taking a step into his personal bubble, pointing her dangerously sharp fingernails at his face. "Don't you _ever_ say stuff like that to me again okay?" He gulped and Kate physically jumped back. Not many people could intimidate her but when she was caught off guard like this, Paula scared the crap out of her. "Your job tonight is to shake hands and kiss babies and maybe I'll excuse the fact that 'Frozen Heat' was three weeks late okay?" She patted his cheek but turned to glare at the detective like she knew exactly _why_ his last manuscript was so late. She wasn't wrong – which was probably why she blushed even harder when she looked away. "And you are going to stay longer than half an hour alright? Tonight is the first night in months that you've made a public appearance; please make it a lasting one?" She waved them goodbye as though they were the best of friends and she hadn't just – in her own way – threatened them severely, clicking down the marble steps that led into the grand ballroom.

Inside were people buzzing around, chattering and clinking champagne glasses while a small orchestra played in the corner unappreciated. Near them, an older married couple were slow dancing to their music which made up for the rest of the room in the band's mind. Now in a somewhat less horny state of mind, Kate took a moment to breath in her surroundings and the utter pretentiousness that filled the air was enough to make her cough. "Is the room filled with enough perfume and cologne?" She whispered behind her partner's ear. He snickered in return and pulled her closer to his side as they ventured down the steps into hell.

As Rick reached out for two flutes, Kate subtly slid her hand over to grab his ass, making him jump and nearly spill the drinks. Okay so maybe she was still pretty horny. And the less time they were here, the more times they had alone – win-win for everyone. The moment the waiter had walked away with a slightly concerned expression Rick returned the favor by cupping his girlfriend's bottom as he pulled her flush against his side. She wanted to claim him? He could claim her right back – which was good because there some shifty guy in the corner that he just _knew_ was ogling Kate. "You know just because everyone knows we're together now doesn't mean you get to grope me in public." He was practically nibbling on her earlobe. "Unless you want to get yourself arrested for public indecency." She caught herself just before she let out the giggle that had bubbled in her chest and she managed to push him away without anyone seeing.

"Rick," she warned, masking it behind a sip of what would not be her last drink of the night.

"But I hate these events." He whined and she rolled her eyes at his childishness, refusing to agree with him.

"Just think," she smirked "as soon as we're done here we can go home."

She almost laughed out loud at the way his face visibly brightened and then darkened to a leer "and what will happen when we get home?"

Oh he was going to play _that_ card? Well, she'd hate to leave him hanging. She leaned over and whispered a few short sentences that even made her blush to think about. When she pulled back, the flush had spread to her chest where she felt that familiar tighten of arousal and Rick was glad he hadn't taken a sip, with the way he was breathing and coughing it could have been dangerous.

He took a moment before he leaned over in her ear, his breath heavy and hot against her skin, sending deliciously cold shivers down her spine "how long did we have to stay here?"

She did laugh at that, glad their minds were in the same place. "She said more than thirty minutes." Suddenly Rick stiffened and released his hold of her waist, leaving the entire side of her body cool and missing his enveloping heat even more. "Where are you going?"

He downed the last of his champagne and passed it to a waiter who happened to be nearby "I'm going to find the most boring person in the room to see if they can talk my ear off for thirty-one minutes. She would have scoffed or scolded him if she suddenly wasn't filled with the image of nibbling on his ear and moving lower down while she slowly stripped him so she could get a _real_ grip on those biceps of his. And suddenly it didn't matter that they were in a public place and whatever happened tonight would be documented by the tabloids, she just needed to have wild, passionate sex with her boyfriend because god damn it he looked absolutely delectable in his suit.

"I'll go with you." The words had just left her lips when she heard her name from behind and she spun to come face to face with Mayor Weldon. Just great. She briefly wondered if it would be rude to tell the Mayor to excuse her so she could jump her boyfriend's bones but when she looked back at the boyfriend in question he was already headed across the ballroom. Even better. The coward.

Twenty minutes of just budget talks and she was done with the Mayor no matter what he said. Of course that was followed by eleven minutes of just searching for her boyfriend who seemed to be nowhere in the ballroom. She had spent the last twenty minutes entertaining herself by taking everything the mayor said as a sexual innuendo of some kind and it only served to make her horny as hell and make the poor mayor think there was something wrong with her. Finally, finally she spotted him and instantly she found a way out.

After she stormed out of the room, leaving an entire ballroom shell-shocked, she _really_ hoped it was Rick who followed her out to do damage control that he though they needed. They didn't of course – she trusted him – but it would give them an excuse to get away. But now she couldn't wait for them to get home and if he ran out those front steps, he'd probably head home looking for her so she swiftly grabbed him – choosing not to comment on the unmanly squeak he'd elicited – and pulled him into the nearest unlocked door; an empty conference room at the end of the hallway with a sign that read 'reserved for tomorrow' or something equally as inviting.

The instant she released him, shoving him against a white-clothed table, his eyes widened in panic. "Kate, it wasn't what it looked like I swear. We were just talking. I had just finished talking to that old couple near the orchestra and at first I thought they were boring but they turned out to be sort of interesting with the their time stories and I was starting to like them so I ditched them and I had just stepped over to talk to her when… you…" his voice trailed off as he watched Kate pull the zipper off her dress and let the silk material slip down her arms leaving her relatively bare.

She pulled her tongue between her teeth as she blushed at his indecent looks that were making her flush even more "that was always effective in shutting you up. Now," she stalked towards him until he was completely against the back of the table, all pleasure and no business "I believe I have a promise to fulfill."

Kate tilted her head to just the right angle when he pulled her back to standing "what happened to the 'when we get home' part?"

The pointed look she gave him was enough to shut him up. "Do you really want to wait?"

At exactly seven the next morning, Kate rolled over in Rick's bed to find it devoid of her writer and she sighed. He always wrote after sex and at first she was worried that some of the more…creative things they'd done would end up in his next novel but he promised her long ago that it wouldn't and she inclined to trust his desperation to keep his more sensitive parts. Moaning she rolled to her back and stretched out the kinks before she slipped out of bed to find her partner.

She found him pacing back and forth in his study wearing just his boxers with his cellphone attached to his ear. Still feeling the residual playfulness from last night's escapades, she began to creep forward, loving the cool air over her aching limbs, burning skin. She was just feet away from him when she heard him exclaim "need I remind you Paula that we did exactly what you said: we were there way longer than half an hour and we made a lasting impression on that waitress who thought someone had broken in."

A few minutes later Rick hung up the phone and headed back into the bedroom hoping to catch a few more hours on Kate's day off to find her awake in his bedroom, doubled on the mattress in laughter. He smiled watching her fit of giggles as she clutched her stomach, rolling into the fetal position, her hair fanned out and partly covering her face. She had never looked more beautiful.

After grinning like an idiot for a few minutes, he had to break the magic that had subsided to sighs of amusement "what's so funny?"

Kate peeked over at him with a wickedly happy grin on her face. She reached out for him and he crawled on the bed to take it and pull his body over hers. "Thank you for last night, it was lots of fun. We don't have a lot of fun outside of the bedroom you know?"

"Yeah but we sort of did the same steps that we dance in the bedroom." He smirked at her, lowering himself down on stretched out body.

"I know," she reached up to meet him for a kiss "I'm saying we have to do it more often." Another kiss "we just have to be more careful about getting caught next time. If that waitress didn't take offense when I insulted her the first time in front of anyone, she was definitely insulted with the way you told her to get out of the room when it was just the two of us." This, of course, started another bought of giggles that Rick gladly joined in to.

Once that subsided, the couple found themselves laying side-by-side, barely touching but the heat radiating from their matching souls was enough to keep their heating bill down. Rick turned his head to watching his girlfriend do the same "and you were worried last night would be boring."

She shook her head, smirking in a sentimental sort of way "with you, Castle, nothing is ever boring."


End file.
